Seasons
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. He told her everything was gonna be alright. But now it's over. She wishes she could have one more night with him.


**Author's note: **Okay, so I don't own the lyrics to Seasons- Good Charlotte does, and I don't own anyone from the WWE. However, I do own the OC in this story (despite the fact I never call her by name, she is mine). This was something randomly inspired by the song Seasons- It reminds me of a special someone in my life who is no longer in it, and I miss her (yes her) a lot. I hope you like it, and please remember it is Fan Fiction.

**Seasons**

_Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together,  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
And you held me through the stormy weather, _

She smiled faintly as she thought back on fond memories of times with him. God, she loved him more than anything, but he had left her anyway. She sighed softly, shutting her eyes and remembering the feel of his hand in hers as they walked. She could feel the warm sand under her feet, between her toes. She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath to remind herself of his smell. He smelt better than anyone or anything she'd ever known, even when he was drenched in sweat. She remembered the rain, the wind, the lightening, the thunder, the tears- but most of all she remembered his strong arms around her, stroking her hair and his soft voice whispering encouragement into her ears. She needed him. She needed him like she needed air. He had become an essential part of her life. Why wasn't he here?__

And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright" 

Indeed he had. Oh and how she had believed him. When he told her everything would be alright, she believed him, and she put her faith in him, snuggling in close. She remembered laughter, going to carnivals together, parties in his back yard- just enjoying themselves in general. She would never forget his beautiful eyes staring into her own, making her feel like melting right into him, and the first time they had made love she had melted into his arms, his to enjoy, and he was hers. After sharing such a moment she didn't understand why he left her this emptiness, this space. No one would ever fill it.

No one but him could.__

Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
As I told you how I feel,  
You made me feel right at home,  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel, 

She remembered that day. Her first admission of love, laying with him in the grass beside the lake with her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing, more than any music she had ever heard, and she shivered with delight when he stroked her hair. She turned her head to see his face- his eyes were shut, but a peaceful smile rested on his lips. Finally, she sat up a little, making his eyes flutter open, almost with concern. He asked her what was wrong. She told him she loved him.__

I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
I just want one more night with you, 

They had been together for a long time when it happened. The talk. God how she hated the talk. The talk where he said it wasn't her, where he said he loved her but could only be friends with her, where he said it was his fault, where he said it was over. Then he left her. She'd never fully recovered from that- he walked out on her as her eyes deadened and tears slipped quickly from her eyes, cascading down her face only to fall onto her shirt. She sat there numbly for a long time before his brother arrived, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him to stroke her hair. He knew how distraught she would be. He knew how badly the girl loved his brother- his brother who was foolish enough to push her away.__

And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"

October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together  
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,  
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away, 

And now here she was alone, though she was surrounded by people, playing a song at one of the big parties despite the fact tears threatened to fall. The words of this song made her soul, her heart, her entire body ache for him. She missed him everyday and this song only intensified those feelings. Staring out at his brother in the audience, who had a look of sorrow on his face at her own, she wished _he_ was there that night. That he would hear her, that maybe, just maybe he might understand. She didn't care if it wasn't her, if it was his fault, because god, nothing could keep her away. She loved him enough that she would break any and every rule for him. He hadn't left a part of her untouched.__

And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"  
(Alright)  
I (I wanna fall in love)  
I (I wanna fall in love tonight)

It ended, and she still looked saddened, standing from her stool and delicately leaving the stage. No one gave her a hard time; they saw how real her tears were. She made a beeline for his brother, and the man sighed when he saw her, brushing a stray tear from her face. He told her he could guarantee his brother heard that, and she frowned, confused as to what he meant. He told her that he was here, in 'his' room, and her eyes widened, glancing to the house before she ran for it. He let her.

She went inside for a moment looked about wildly. However, she managed to calm herself, and began her journey up the stairs, taking deep breaths. She'd never been so afraid in her life- afraid of rejection. She soon made it to the room, and knocked on the door gently. He answered, calling her in, and so she slowly pushed the door open and stepped in, looking up at his form, just lying in the bed. He wasn't looking at her, but she would solve that, stepping in and letting the door click shut behind her.

"Jeff…?"


End file.
